1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions and methods effective for the prevention and treatment of mast-cell mediated inflammatory disorders. The invention includes compositions and methods effective for the prevention and treatment of inflammatory diseases associated with the respiratory tract, such as asthma and allergic rhinitis. The compositions and methods of the present invention are especially useful for preventing or treating the late phase bronchoconstriction and airway hyperresponsiveness associated with chronic asthma. In addition, the compositions and methods of the present invention have utility in treating other types of immunomediated inflammatory disorders, such as rheumatoid arthritis, conjunctivitis and inflammatory bowel disease, as well as various dermatological conditions. Further, the compositions and methods of the present invention have utility in the treatment of respiratory syncytial virus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Asthma is a complex disease involving multiple biochemical mediators for both its acute and chronic manifestations. Increasingly, asthma is recognized as an inflammatory disorder (see, e.g., Hood, et al., IMMUNOLOGY 2nd ed., Benjamin-Cummings 1984). Asthma frequently is characterized by progressive development of hyperresponsiveness of the trachea and bronchi to both immunospecific allergens and generalized chemical or physical stimuli. The hyperresponsiveness of asthmatic bronchiolar tissue is believed to result from chronic inflammation reactions, which irritate and damage the epithelium lining the airway wall and promote pathological thickening of the underlying tissue. Bronchial biopsy studies have indicated that even patients with mild asthma have features of inflammation in the airway wall.
One initiator of the inflammatory sequence is an allergic response to inhaled allergens. Leukocytes carrying IgE receptors, notably mast cells and basophils, but also including monocytes, macrophages, and eosinophils, are present in the epithelium and underlying smooth muscle tissues of bronchi where they are activated initially by binding of specific inhaled antigens to the IgE receptors. Activated mast cells release a number of preformed or primary chemical mediators of the inflammatory response and enzymes. Furthermore, numerous secondary mediators of inflammation are generated in situ by enzymatic reactions of activated mast cells, including superoxide and lipid derived mediators. In addition, several large molecules are released by degranulation of mast cells: proteoglycans, peroxidase, arylsulfatase B, and notably the proteases tryptase and chymotryptic proteinase (chymase). See Drug Therapy of Asthma, pp. 1054-54.
This chemical release from mast cells probably accounts for the early bronchiolar constrictor response that occurs in susceptible individuals after exposure to airborne allergens. The early asthmatic reaction is maximal at around fifteen minutes after allergen exposure; recovery occurs over the ensuing one to two hours. In 25-35% of individuals, the early asthmatic reaction is followed by a further decline in respiratory function which begins within a few hours and is maximal between six and twelve hours post-exposure. This late asthmatic reaction is accompanied by a marked increase in the number of inflammatory cells infiltrating bronchiolar smooth muscle and epithelial tissues, and spilling into the airways. These cells include eosinophils, neutrophils, and lymphocytes, all of which are attracted to the site by release of mast cell derived chemotactic agents. The infiltrating cells themselves become activated during the late reaction phase. The late asthmatic response is believed to be a secondary inflammatory reaction mediated in part by the secretory activity of macrophages.
Tryptase is the major secretory protease of human mast cells and is proposed to be involved in neuropeptide processing and tissue inflammation. Mature human tryptase is a glycosylated, heparin-associated tetramer of heterogenous, catalytically active subunits. See, e.g., Vanderslice et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87:3811-3815 (1990); Miller et al. J. Clin. Invest. 86:864-870 (1990); Miller et al. J. Clin. Invest. 84:1188-1195 (1989); and Vanderslice et al. Biochemistry 28:4148-4155 (1989).
Tryptase is stored in mast cell secretory granules. After mast cell activation, human tryptase can be measured readily in a variety of biologic fluids. For example, after anaphylaxis, tryptase appears in the bloodstream, where it remains detectable for several hours. See Schwartz et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 316:1622-1626 (1987). Its appearance has been detected in samples of nasal and lung lavage fluid from atopic subjects challenged with specific antigen. See Castells and Schwartz, J. Allerg. Clin. Immunol. 82:348-355 (1988) and Wenzel, et al., Am. Rev. Resp. Dis. 141:563-568 (1988). Tryptase levels in lung lavage fluid obtained from atopic asthmatics increase after endobronchial allergen challenge. Some smokers of cigarettes have striking elevations of bronchoalveolar lavage fluid tryptase levels compared to nonsmoker control groups, a finding that provides some support for the hypothesis that release of proteinases from activated mast cells could contribute to lung destruction in smoker's emphysema. See Kalenderian, et al., Chest 94:119-123 (1988). In addition, tryptase has been shown to be a potent mitogen for fibroblasts, suggesting its involvement in pulmonary fibrosis and interstitial lung diseases. See Ruoss et al., J. Clin. Invest. 88:493-499 (1991).
Tryptase has been implicated in a variety of biological processes, including degradation of vasodilating and bronchorelaxing neuropeptides (see Caughey, et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 244:133-137 (1988); Franconi, et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 248:947-951 (1988); and Tam, et al., Am. J. Respir. Cell Mol. Biol. 3:27-32 (1990)) and modulation of bronchial responsiveness to histamine (see Sekizawa, et al., J. Clin. Invest. 83:175-179 (1989)). These studies suggest that tryptase possibly increases bronchoconstriction in asthma by destroying bronchodilating peptides.
Additionally, tryptase has been shown to cleave fibrinogen .alpha.-chains, as well as high molecular weight kininogen with a possible release of kinins and thus, may play a role with heparin as a local anticoagulant. The ability of tryptase to activate prostromelysin (pro-MMP-3) and procollagenase (pro-MMP-1) via MMP-3 suggests that tryptase also may be involved in tissue inflammation and remodeling. This finding also intimates that tryptase may play a role in joint destruction in rheumatoid arthritis. In addition, tryptase has been shown to cleave calcitonin gene-related peptide. As this peptide is implicated in neurogenic inflammation, tryptase could be a factor in the regulation of flare reaction in cutaneous neurogenic inflammation. See Caughey, Am. J. Respir. Cell Mol. Biol. 4:387-394 (1991).
Respiratory syncytial virus has also been found to be the cause of human respiratory disorders. This virus has been implicated as a leading cause of respiratory tract infection in infancy and childhood, such as bronchiolitis and bronchopneumonia. Certain compounds, specifically, aromatic amidino derivatives, generally recognized as inhibitors of trypsin, urokinase and plasmin, have been shown to be effective in blocking cell fusion induced by respiratory syncytial virus, and significantly reducing the yield of the virus. See R. R. Tidwell, et al., J. Med. Chem. 26(2):294-298 (1983), and Tidwell, et al., Antimicrobial Agents and Chemotherapy 26:591 (1984).
Mast cell mediated inflammatory conditions and syncytial viral infections are a growing public health concern. In particular, asthma has become a common chronic disease in industrialized countries. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide improved compositions and methods for providing effective treatment for these diseases.